


Synths and Sinners

by SassmasterMaxie



Series: Self Indulgent Trash Fics [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: AU for Maxie and Matsu where Maxie was a Railroad agent, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Shower Sex, Teasing, nsfw like whos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: Matsu is approached by Desdemona to work with a discreet Railroad agent to catch a synth that had escape the Institute of their own doing. But the General certainly doesn’t expect that this agent had more in common with him than he thought… and then it went from there.





	Synths and Sinners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loupgaros](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Loupgaros).



Matsu sighed heavily as he waited outside the small camp he’d been directed to. Out in the middle of the Commonwealth and the closest major settlement was Diamond City. But this didn’t change the fact that he wasn’t sure what was going on through Desdemona’s mind when she’d sent him here. Despite his position as General of the Minutemen, he was on good terms with the Railroad and often helped out where he could despite not wholly agreeing with their ideals.

*

_“I figured you could take on a more exciting mission for us this time,” she had said to him as she gave the details of the location and the mission, “and you’ll be accompanying Agent Claws this time._

_“Agent Claws? Someone new?”_

_“One of our more… discreet agents. We call him that because he gets his claws into his work.” Then Desdemona had given him a smirk that told Matsu that she knew more than she was letting on._

*

He puffed out a breath and checked the screen of his Pip-Boy, wondering how much longer it would take. Then he heard the crunch of boots on the ground. Fingers briefly stroked over the butt of the holstered 10mm pistol before he heard his name.

“General Matsu?” A brief pause before a hooded figure stepped into the light. “Desdemona said you’d be here. Hope you ain’t been waiting long.” The accent was most definitely a native Boston accent but with a slight French inflection.

“Longer than expected, but I suppose you must have had a way to get here.” Then Matsu motioned to the figure. “Agent Claws?”

“You got it.” He flipped back his hood and even in the dim light, Matsu could make out that he had very bright red hair that seemed to reach down to his shoulders. And his eyes… mismatched, with one bright yellow and bestial and the other human and bright green. Then there were the scales that covered the right side of his face and went beneath the long robe he was wearing. Were those… Deathclaw scales? Just what was this Railroad agent? And why did Matsu find himself suddenly so enthralled? “I’m used to the stares by now. Guess you ain’t seen a guy with scales before.”

“This is a first.” Matsu cleared his throat and blinked quickly to break the stare. But that image would be burned onto his mind. This agent was intriguing. And why had Desdemona only introduced him now? “Anyway, the mission. We’re supposed to be going after a rather volatile synth that escaped the Institute for some unknown reason.”

Agent Claws simply gave a nod and sat beside Matsu, the rest of his body still covered by the robe. “It’s an interesting one, mainly ‘cause Desdemona ain’t heard of a synth escaping on their own terms. We usually have to help 'em first. So we just need to find the synth and ask 'em how they got outta there.”

There was an involuntary bristle there. Just hearing the name of the Institute made Matsu’s skin crawl. “As long as we have the synth’s designation then I think we can track them down.”

“Let’s go.” And in moments the two were off on their mission.

* * *

By nightfall the next day, the duo had tracked their target to Goodneighbor but it was getting too late to continue and they were tired. Matsu was still wondering why his companion hadn’t taken that huge robe off (which he’d noticed that it had an odd tenting at the back, something he was sure wasn’t exactly a human silhouette under there) and when they finally got a room at the Hotel Rexford, the General couldn’t hold it back any longer. “What exactly are you hiding under there? I know the Railroad is covert but now I’m curious.”

The agent hesitated a moment. “Well… there was a time I wanted to be a double agent. I wanted to infiltrate the Institute and helped the synths escape from inside but Desdemona said it was too dangerous. 'Cause I was… rather distinctive.”

Before Matsu could speak further, he found himself catching the robe and when he glanced over at Agent Claws, he was once again staring. But instead of just staring, he was taking every inch of him in. About his height, scaled down one side of his body, those large leathery wings and a thick muscular tail, and then there were those claws on his right hand… _very clever, Desdemona._ “I can see that now. But why hide it?” _That’s a much better view than that ugly robe._

“If the wrong people figured out who I was working for and they saw me, the Railroad would be pretty fucking doomed. But they keep me around 'cause I do a good job.” The agent found himself staring at Matsu now. There was an edge to the man that he rather liked. Was it the authority that he carried as General? Or was it that light smirk that would settle on his face on occasion? At that point he couldn’t figure it out. But he would certainly learn more. “Anyway. Tomorrow we’re just gonna play it casual. If our target’s here, we gotta scope 'em out first. Maybe just hang around the Third Rail for a little. Take a walk. Play it cool, that sorta thing.”

Matsu nodded. “Sounds like a plan. But… if we are going to play it cool, as you say, then will you at least tell me your name? I think calling you Agent Claws in public would set off far too many alarms.”

“Oh. Yeah. Heh. Um… call me Maxie.” The name seemed to roll off the tongue. “And would it be okay if I just called you Matsu?”

A nod in response. “Let’s go to sleep. You take the bed. I’ll take the sofa.” Then the two slept for the night. Though not without a few interesting dreams…

* * *

The next day had been relatively uneventful. Matsu and Maxie had wandered around Goodneighbor for half the day, occasionally stopping in the Third Rail and the Memory Den for breaks, but more often than not it was the Third Rail. Magnolia’s voice was just too mesmerising at times.

Yet despite them scoping the entire town, there had been no sign of the synth they were looking for. Returning to their room at the Rexford, Matsu found himself overwhelmed with curiosity. But where to start? Maxie raised so many questions. Where had he come from? How did he get into the Railroad? And why was his mere look enough to stoke a slow burn in a more primal fire?

“You’re staring again.” Maxie didn’t seem angry at all or even offended. “And there’s more to it. What’s on your mind?”

“Well, I…” What to ask first? Matsu trailed off for a moment, then he sighed. “Okay, I’m just going to say it. How did you end up… like you did?”

Silence fell upon the room. For a moment Maxie’s gaze fixed on the window, then he perched himself on the sill. “You… you really wanna know? You sure you wanna know?”

“Yes. I… I want to understand you, Maxie. As a person, not just as an agent of the Railroad.”

His gaze was still turned away but the hybrid could feel the smile spreading a little. Very few asked that, despite how painful it was to recall. He certainly got odd stares but nobody really took the time to get to know him when he wasn’t playing the part of Agent Claws. “You’re… the first to really ask about me. Um… where do I begin?” He glanced over at Matsu, smiling briefly before the smile faded and he glanced down. “I feel I can trust you. So… I’m just gonna tell you everything.”

Matsu took a seat on the sofa and nodded. “In your own time.”

“Well… I wasn’t born like this, put it this way. Lived in Boston since I was a kid. Just me and my dad. We had it real easy for a time and I had a dream. I loved extreme sports. The adrenaline rush, the excitement… some people said I was fucking crazy but I loved it. Until… that day.”

“That day?” Matsu arched a brow but he had heard the pain in Maxie’s voice. Letting out a sigh, the agent continued.

“That day… I was gonna make a real big stunt happen. But it went wrong. I crashed, felt something snap and… and then I couldn’t feel anything after that. I couldn’t move a fucking muscle. That was when Dad told me… the accident had left me… paralysed.”

Paralysed? From what Matsu remembered, that was a permanent damage to the spine and here Maxie was, walking around as if he was, well, normal. But he listened on. Perhaps there was more to this story.

“It was… hard. Not being able to do the things I loved anymore… couldn’t even fucking move on my own, had to have someone there all the time… four years I had to live like that… until we heard the bombs were about to fall.” Matsu’s eyes widened and he was thankful that Maxie was looking out of the window. Someone else who had lived before the war. But how? He certainly wasn’t anywhere near ghoul-like… “We were gonna be sent to the Vault 'cause my dad had done some real neat work for the military. He was fixing their computers and even did codebreaking. We were gonna be sent to Vault 111.”

“Vault 111?” Now Matsu couldn’t hold back. “The same Vault…?”

Maxie blinked. “You were… in that Vault too? Anyway… I’ll ask more on that in a bit. So… the rep came to our door. Offered us our places. But Dad made light of my condition and then the rep said it was better if I went to another Vault. So that was when I heard of Vault 198.”

More questions were buzzing around Matsu’s mind. And it sounded that Maxie had been subjected to a lot worse. But the immediate question he had was soon answered.

“We were told that Vault 198 was gonna be where Vault-Tec sent the disabled for the best care around so that after the threat had passed, we’d be better equipped to survive in what was left. That… was our first mistake. Dad signed the papers and then we were separated. I ended up getting taken far from Boston just to go to this Vault.”

Matsu sighed heavily and almost reached out to touch Maxie’s shoulder, but he held back for now. “No doubt you found out that it wasn’t all that it seemed.”

“Too right.” Now Maxie turned to face Matsu properly, though he was still perched on the windowsill. “Turns out that we were all gonna get frozen in cryo pods and then get injected with stuff. They called it the specialist medicine. But after I hacked into one of the computers after breaking out… they were injecting us with FEV.” His expression became more pained. “Many people died in the treatments and those of us who survived were in so much fucking pain… okay, so for me, it gave me the ability to walk again but at what price? I was changed forever… and they’d not stop… they wouldn’t fucking stop!” He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. “They didn’t listen when I told 'em to stop… they just kept giving me that shit and I didn’t know where I was or if I was even completely there…”

Eventually Matsu stood and helped Maxie up, feeling just how much he was trembling. Carefully leading him over to the bed, he helped him to sit down and slowly rubbed his back. “You… you didn’t have to tell me any of this. We’ve only just met.”

It took a while before Maxie felt calm enough to speak. He was almost clinging to Matsu. “I-I know. But… but you feel like someone I can trust. And you’re the first to ask about me…”

“What can I say? You seemed very intriguing.” _And attractive,_ added his inner voice. “But you seemed… sad, too.”

Maxie had to pause momentarily, his gaze turning away from Matsu’s. “Y'know, folks of the Commonwealth don’t seem to mind if people are different. But maybe… I’m just… too different. I mean, I don’t get the same sorta abuse hurled at me that a known synth in Diamond City would, but… most people just seem to shy away. And the only other people who really talk to me are the guys in the Railroad. I get this feeling that most people are… afraid. Hell, I’m afraid of myself…” Matsu was about to ask why but Maxie was already answering. “I guess you’d be afraid if you had an alpha male Deathclaw staring you down.”

“Was that what they did to you in the Vault?”

“Part of it. The shit they gave me… well, I felt something happening in my head. Like someone… something… else was in there and it scared me. It still does. 'Cause that part is… bestial. You wouldn’t understand the struggle.”

“Maybe not. But perhaps I can make it easier to bear.”

For a moment a look of confusion had set on Maxie’s face. Then he finally looked up as he felt Matsu gently pushing him back towards the bed. “How…?” The touches over the bare skin were growing more tender and he could feel tears welling. He didn’t know how long it had been since someone had shown him affection. “You don’t have to take pity on me… just 'cause I told you my story.”

“I’m not taking pity. In fact, you’ve had me intrigued ever since I got a glimpse of your face.” The spark had been almost instantaneous once their eyes had properly met. That spark that seemed to be growing into a small fire. “But maybe now that we have a bit of time…”

Maxie wanted to say something but the way Matsu’s voice had dropped an octave stirred the heat within his belly. His hands grasped Matsu’s shoulders and he pressed back against the bed, the large wings spreading out a little so he could lie a little more comfortably on the bed. “I gotta admit… you’ve had me curious too.” A slight smirk settled on his lips. “But I think before we get properly settled, a shower is in order. Dunno about you but I’d feel better if I was clean.”

Matsu nodded and slowly got up from the bed, but not before he’d pressed a light kiss to Maxie’s nose. Slowly he made his way to the bathroom and turned the shower on, giving the water a chance to warm up while he undressed. The door was wide open and Maxie had paused midway into getting up from the bed, admiring the view. Then he carefully undressed himself and headed into the bathroom, watching Matsu step into the shower. The General noticed him and smirked. “Don’t just stand there… the shower’s plenty big enough for two. And I’m guessing you’ll probably want help cleaning those wings.” Then a sly wink.

No further persuasion was needed as Maxie slowly stepped under the shower, gasping softly as the hot water ran over skin and scale. He allowed himself a moment to relax before he felt Matsu brushing against him, hands rubbing over his shoulders. “Gonna wash my wings then?”

“Oh yes~” And that sly hint in Matsu’s tone suggested he’d be doing a lot more. He carefully rubbed the soap over the large leathery wings, making sure that each joint and fold of skin was cleaned. Though he did pay attention to the way that Maxie seemed to twitch and make a sensual noise every time his fingers touched the bases of the wings or the spines on his back. So, those areas were sensitive. He could use that. His hands trailed all over the back, making sure that each area was washed and not because he was feeling every line of muscle. Then the touches went a little further south, towards that firm muscled ass…

“Tease… I thought you were just washing my back…” The hybrid’s voice was a little strained but that only seemed to elicit a chuckle from Matsu as he felt the man press closer, his long tail swishing lightly. “Fuck… you weren’t just washing, were you?”

A soft chuckle was the only response Matsu gave as his hands became more insistent with their ministrations, pushing Maxie towards the shower wall as one hand found the already hardening cock, fingers dancing over ridges that seemed to become more pronounced. He briefly wondered how that would feel inside but perhaps another time. He could feel the building tension within his impromptu partner’s body and just as he was about to stroke over the curiously textured shaft some more, he felt the twitching before feeling some of the man’s release on his hand. So he had a hair trigger. He liked that.

“St-Stop teasing…” Maxie could barely contain the needy whimper as he felt Matsu pressing against him that bit harder. His long claws scraped against the wall briefly and then he felt two fingers pushing into him. Muscles clenched briefly and his eyes widened. “O-Oh fuck…” The fingers teased him more instently and he was panting now, leaning more heavily against the wall. “M-Matsu…”

“You want something, hmm…?” The General’s voice had dropped to that low, sensual drawl once more. “Better tell me what it is or I’m just going to keep teasing you…”

So persuasive. And Maxie just couldn’t take the teasing any more. He glanced over his shoulder, his mismatched eyes glazed over with lust. “J-Just fuck me…” There was only the briefest touch over the tail as Matsu carefully wrapped the scaled appendage around his wrist and arm, rolling his hips with a grin.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Matsu’s teeth ran over the human skin and he gently tugged on the tail.

“Please!” Maxie’s voice was filled with desperation. With one swift movement he felt Matsu pushing deep inside, a low growl from the man signalling he was fully hilted. For a moment the hybrid could barely speak, muscles clamping around the thick, girthy cock that was now buried within. He had to press himself more firmly against the wall as Matsu set a slow pace, his breaths heavy. “O-Oh God…”

Matsu was in no rush. The sounds that Maxie made were music to his ears and to finally have this moment felt so perfect. So right. His fingers traced over the bases of the wings once more, admiring how they moved beneath the touches. Then there were the long spines that seemed to fan out in response to his dancing fingers. Yes, Maxie was indeed fascinating in more ways than one. And those firm muscles that gripped his cock so perfectly and so firmly… he hated to sound clichéd but it was as if this man had been made for him. He leaned down to bite down onto the human side of his neck, teeth digging in slightly before he sucked on the skin to leave a dark purple mark that continued to bloom.

The hybrid could feel the tension in the pit of his belly growing anew, heat coiling rapidly as he shifted his legs apart to allow Matsu to go deeper. His back arched and he could feel that he was about to climax again, but then he felt one of Matsu’s strong hands grasping the base of the shaft tightly, stroking over the ridges a few times and when he was about to go over the edge, the grip tightened and he whimpered loudly as he shuddered, unable to hit that peak.

“Not yet…” Matsu’s voice was a sultry murmur as he picked up his pace, causing Maxie’s body to rock and buck with his movements. “I’m not quite finished…” His other hand tugged on the tail rather sharply and he was sure that he heard a desperate plea from Maxie. Had he found something else that the man liked? Every little reaction was being burned into his memory. Each touch that drew yet another delicious moan from him and each little touch that made those graceful wings quiver just momentarily. Oh, this would not be the first and last time.

The shower water was getting cold but the heat of passion masked it. Maxie pushed back hard against his companion and tipped his head back, his tail coiling just that bit tighter around Matsu’s arm. “Please, I need to… I need to…” His hips were bucking into that hand that was around his cock. A low chuckle from Matsu before the hand moved down to cup the large, heavy balls, smirking lightly.

“You want to?” He chuckled again as he lightly squeezed the sensitive balls, drawing a loud moan from Maxie that seemed to drown out the sound of the running water. “Tell me how much you want this. Tell me how much you crave this.”

A strangled yet pleasured noise left the hybrid’s lips. His mind was so utterly consumed by the red haze of lust that words were almost lost to him. It was as if he had to focus just to be able to speak, wanting nothing more than to be lost to the intense pleasure. “Please, Matsu… I want this so bad… Fuck me… fill me… make me yours…”

How could Matsu deny that? The way he pleaded with such wanton lust caressing every syllable… the want in those sparkling mismatched eyes… it was enough to make him pick up his pace even more, hands grasping those firm hips tightly as he thrusted in hard, taking exactly what he wanted. The noises that Maxie made were those he wished he could record to a holotape, but just hearing them now was enough. His hand moved back to stroke over the ridged shaft, gasping softly when he felt that he himself was getting close. “Then come… show me just how much you’ve wanted this…”

Maxie needed no further persuasion. A lustful cry of the General’s name left his lips as he felt his climax hit hard, streams of thick white cream hitting the shower wall and running over Matsu’s hand. Then Matsu felt himself letting go as those muscles squeezed around his cock, thrusting a few more times as he emptied his load into his impromptu lover.

Heavy breathing filled the air as Maxie reached up to turn the shower off before leaning back against the wall, just taking a moment to gather himself before Matsu slowly pulled free and handed them both a towel. Once they were both dried and clean, they curled on the bed and relaxed, lazy smiles on their faces.

“We might need another shower after that.” Matsu chuckled lightly as he brushed a few strands of wet hair from Maxie’s face, his smile growing as he heard what sounded like a very feline purr coming from the hybrid. How cute, he thought to himself.

“Yeah. But that just made my night…” _And possibly my whole life_ , Maxie thought as he leaned forward to press a sleepy kiss to Matsu’s lips. “That ain’t gonna be the last time, I can guarantee that~”


End file.
